


Fifty Shades of Orange

by Baraqel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, Hardcore Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baraqel/pseuds/Baraqel
Summary: What if the Bonteri family would have led a genuine B.D.S.M. lifestyle? What if Lux would have the character and personality of a true Dom just like his mother, Mina Bonteri? How would his relationship with Ahsoka play out? Would it influence the Star Wars Universe or would everything remain the same as it was?





	1. A Distinctive Aura

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Coruscant, Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber.**

With the clone army being gradually decimated in battle and the Separatists gaining ground, several members of the Senate plead for the financing of more troops and the de-regulation of the banking system - topics which divide the Senate as the war funds are practically exhausted, and which would effectively drag on the war even longer.

"Order!! Order!!" yelled Mas Amedda trying to calm down the arguing Senators. He and Chancellor Palpatine stood in the middle of the podium. "Let Senator Saam finish!!"

"This is a matter not of philosophy, more troops are needed," stated Gume Saam, a male Ishi Tib Senator who represented the Techno Union. "The Republic cannot afford to let the Separatists gain any more ground."

"Our Generals inform us that troops in the field continue to perform valiantly," pointed out Bail Organa. "What we cannot afford is to be irresponsible. The Republic is near bankruptcy due to this war."

The repulsorpod of Lott Dod, a Neimoidian male politician, flew near the Ishi Tib Senator. "Bankruptcy is not necessary my friends," he stated. "If we pass Senator Saam's bill to open new lines of credits, we will gain access to the needed funds."

"Won't this bill essentially deregulate the banks?" Mon Mothma asked with a hint of disapproval.

"A small price to pay to finance the war, is it not?" asked Halle Burtoni, a Kaminoan Senator.

Many Senators began to agree while others disagreed. Slowly, they began to argue and outshot one another. Padmé looked around and stood up. "Members of the Senate!!" Pressing a button, she hovered her repulsorpod next to Bail's. "Do you hear yourselves? More money!! More clones!! More war!! Say nothing of fiscal responsibility, what about moral responsibility? Hasn't this war gone on long enough?!"

Gume Saam turned his repulsorpod towards Padmé. "Senator Amidala, are you saying we should surrender to the Separatists?" he asked.

"Of course not, but negotiation might be the course of action," Padmé suggested.

"You can't negotiate with those animals!! Keep the war going!! Vote now!!" Senator Mot-Not Rab called out. Other Senator began chanting after his words. "Vote now!! Vote now!! Vote now!!"

"Members of the Senate, I suggest we table any emergency bill until it is determined whether or not deregulation is the right course of action," suggested Bail Organa.

"Very well," replied Mas Amedda. "We shall let the calmer heads prevail."

****

**Coruscant, Senate Building.**

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala walked through the Senate hallway with Ahsoka right behind them. The young Togruta really aged up since the beginning of this whole conflict and she became really attractive. Her orange skin became a shade darker, her lekku and montrals became longer. She also completely changed her attire.

Her red tube-top and skirt were exchanged for a dark red, sleeveless, high-collar dress, that covered her butt and crouch. It had a teardrop hole in the chest and an open back. Her white leggings were replaced with dark grey ones with six diamond-shaped cutouts, five smaller with one larger at the top. 

"You must ask the Jedi Council to speak with Chancellor Palpatine," Padmé said looking at Anakin. 

"Don't involve me in this," replied the Jedi Knight.

"A peaceful solution is the only way out of this morass of war," Padmé persisted.

"That's not my role Padmé," Anakin stated.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked squinting her blue eyes and stepping beside Padmé. "Why isn't it our role? Arent we Jedi Knights? Isn't it our duty to speak our mind to advice the Chancellor?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Uh, I suggest you teach my young Padawan a thing or two about politics," he said looking at Padmé.

"After today's debate I was hoping she learned a great deal," said Padmé looking at the young Togruta.

Ahsoka kept walking and didn't look at the Senator or her Master. "Truthfully, I don't understand any of it," she admitted. "I know the Separatists are evil, but all anyone argued about was banking deregulation, interest rate, and well, almost nothing about why we're fighting in the first place."

Anakin and Padmé exchange quick glance before the Jedi Knight stood in front of them. "War is complicated Ahsoka," he stated as the two females stooped before him. "But let me simplify it. The Separatists believe the Republic is corrupt, but they're wrong, and we have to restore order."

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest and slightly tilted her head. "Maybe talking to the Jedi Council isn't the role for you after all," she stated with an unhappy expression. "Thanks for the help, come on Ahsoka" she added as she walked past Anakin. 

The young Togruta looked at Anakin and followed the Naboo Senator. "Hey!!" Anakin called out as Ahsoka and Padmé kept walking. 

Ahsoka turned to her side and gave Anakin a shoulder shrug with a smirk. "You told me to teach her about politics," Padmé said not turning to face the Jedi Knight. "So I'm going to."

****

**Sometime later – Coruscant, Senate Building Amidala's Office.**

While Ahsoka was leaning against the office table checking her fingernails of her left hand, Padmé was looking out of her window at the city of Coruscant illuminated by the pink light from the sun setting. "If only I could talk with Senator Bonteri," she stated.

"Who's he?" Ahsoka asked keeping her eyes on her fingernails.

"He is a she," Padmé replied turning to Ahsoka. "A Senator in the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Ahsoka turned to look at Padmé with surprise on her face. "Your friend is a Separatists? One of Dooku's pawns?" the young Togruta wasn't sure she heard it right.

"The Separatists used to be a part of the Republic," Padmé explained. "I was close with many of the Senators who left. We may not agree with them but they're more than pawns."

"If you think negotiating is the right thing to do let's talk to her," Ahsoka suggested with a smile.

Padmé placed her hands on the back of the chair and sighed. "The Senate has made it illegal," she replied.

"Illegal?" Ahsoka asked arching her white eyebrow mark.

"They say official meetings would only legitimize the Separatists," Padmé replied turning and looking out the window again.

"Well," Ahsoka walked to the front of the desk. "Master Skywalker and I hold what we call 'aggressive negotiations' all the time. It's a shame you can't hold more peaceful talks when you want."

"You just gave me an idea," Padmé stated and turned to look at Ahsoka. "You're a Jedi which gives you special clearance."

"Right," Ahsoka confirmed not sure if she will like the idea.

"And Jedi are allowed to travel to neutral worlds like Mandalore," Padmé went on. "Where we could then board a cargo ship to Separatist system."

"Are you suggesting I use my status as a Jedi to smuggle you behind enemy lines?" the young Togruta asked with a small grin.

"It's just that you could get us through to meet with her and... I haven't seen her or her family in so long," Padmé said.

"Relax, I'll help you," Ahsoka assured with a grin. "Besides, Master Skywalker said you should teach me about politics."

"Right," Padmé said and walked out from behind the chair to Ahsoka.

"You know, you two have more in common than you think," Ahsoka pointed out. "It's no wonder you get so well."

"Heh, of course," Padmé replied with a slightly nervous look.

Ahsoka got closer Padmé. "So, where are we heading?" she asked.

"Raxus," Padmé replied before they left the room.

****

**Two hours later – Raxus, Raxulon Spaceport.**

When Padmé and Ahsoka left the Gozanti Cruiser in which they landed on Raxus with other passengers, the young Togruta immediately spotted many B1 battle droids who guarded the spaceport. "Move along please, move along," the droid commander spoke to the passengers.

Ahsoka and Padmé grabbed their suitcases and complied. Padmé changed her clothing completely and also wore a hood, while Ahsoka hid her own attire under a white robe with a hood. "Identification please," a battle droid asked a passenger as they walked past them. Just as another battle droid was about to approach them, a woman stopped it to ask a question, while a different woman with a short blonde hair approached them instead and lead them away. "This way," she said quietly.

She led Ahsoka and Padmé to a woman with short, brown hair, who turned around to face them and smiled. "Hello, old friend," she greeted. 

Padmé slightly turned her head to Ahsoka and introduced her. "Ahsoka this is Mina Bonteri. "She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo."

"You're a Separatist?" Ahsoka asked unsurely making Mina chuckle a bit. For the young Togruta the woman in front of her didn't look like a Separatist, not to mention she had a distinctive aura around her. "Well, of course, my dear, what were you expecting? Now come, I have a transport waiting."

****

**Raxus, Bonteri Palace, Landing Platform.**

Padmé, Ahsoka, Mina Bonteri and the two servant girls landed on the landing platform near Bonteri's home in a red-shaded H-2 executive shuttle. For Ahsoka, this home looked like a small castle, which wasn't really surprising considering Mina Bonteri was a Senator.

The young Togruta also noticed a male figure leaning against a lamp post at the top of the stairs. "Lux come down here and help our guests with their luggage please," Mina called up to him. Lux pushed himself off the post and started to walk down the stairs. He awaited the arrival of his mother. Ahsoka barely spared a glance at him and followed Padmé and Mina.

"Padmé it's so good to see you," Mina said giving the Naboo Senator a one-armed hug. "Yes, how things have changed since the last time we met," Padmé replied.

"Let's go inside," Mina said. "There's much to discuss."

Lux approached Padmé and slightly bowed his head. "Allow me," he said before decisively taking Padmé's luggage. Lux waited till Ahsoka was closer and he reached for her luggage grabbing the handle. 

"I can handle it," Ahsoka replied coldly and tried to pull her luggage away but he had surprisingly strong grip and she wasn't even able to move it. She could use the Force to yank the luggage, but that would be an exaggeration. 

Lux raised his eyebrow looking with prolonged, unblinking eye contact at Ahsoka, who stared him back. Since he was much closer now, she noticed how athletically was he built. He didn't look like a spoiled boy from a rich house, more like a hardened soldier or at least a security officer. Even his clothes were more casual than Mina's. His shoulders were broad for his age, his arms muscles were emphasized by the tight sleeves and he had a strange aura around him, similar to the one Mina had but much stronger. It definitely wasn't the dark side but something else.

When Lux let go of the luggage and straightened up not breaking the eye contact, Ahsoka turned her head and continued walking towards the Bonteri home. The boy boldly looked down at Ahsoka's rear end and smiled.

**A few minutes later – Raxus, Bonteri Palace, Living Room.**

"He's grown so much Mina," Padmé stated looking out the window at Lux. She turned towards the older woman who approached her with two glasses. "Time won't stop, even if we are at war," Mina said giving one glass to Padmé. "I was afraid that these events would shape his young life, but he's very strong-willed."

Ahsoka, who stood near and listened to the conversation suddenly stepped forward. "With all due respect, as a Separatist didn't you create this war?" she asked.

"Ahsoka!!" Padmé scolded the young Togruta but Mina raised her hand. "It's alright," she assured. "That's a very polarized point of view, my dear." The Senator began walking towards Ahsoka. "Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi? Lux's father was like that," she added turning her head with a sad expression and walking away a few steps.

"Maybe I could talk to him," Ahsoka suggested.

"If only you could," the Senator said with a slight sadness. "A year ago next week, he was setting up on Aargonar when clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self-defense, but was killed."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Excuse me, I think I'll go get some air," she said leaving the room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not knowing what to say and feeling slightly embarrassed, the young Togruta walked down the stairs of the Bonteri palace submerged in deep thought. She noticed Lux who was standing on the stairs and leaning against the stone balustrade. She gave him a quick glance as he was facing away from her, giving her an unnoticed chance to let her eyes follow the details of his defined back.

Lux was also submerged in thoughts. The orange-skinned girl was on his mind all this time. Not only was she attractive, she had a fire in her eyes. A fire he would love to tame. The aids were no challenge since they actually were there to serve the Bonteri house. No defiance, no opinion. Just toys to be played with.

But when the image of the young Togruta tied up and under his control flickered through his mind, his body tingled from excitement. Not to mention, he was almost sure she was a Jedi, which meant she was pure and innocent. 

When Ahsoka walked passed him, he looked at her noticing the lightsaber attached to her belt. "You're a Jedi aren't you?" he asked with a slightly demanding tone.

Ahsoka stopped almost at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to look at him. She felt the specific tone of his voice but decided not to give it a bigger thought. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Before the war, I was always told that the Jedi were good," Lux replied narrowing his blue eyes.

"And now?" Ahsoka asked and raised her white eyebrow marks.

Lux pushed himself off the balustrade. "It's hard to say," he stated as he began to walk down the stairs. "There are lots of terrible things happening. Many of my friends are saying that the Jedi are to blame, however, I'm not a person who completely believes in everything he's told."

Ahsoka turned around and continued her descend along with him. "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met aren't I?" she asked.

"Personally, yes," he replied. "I saw Jedi talking via holoprojectors, but I never met one face to face."

Ahsoka stopped and turned to face him. "Look at me, not so bad am I?" she asked with a smirk while crossing her arms over her chest.

Lux stooped, raised his eyebrow. His eyes trailed from Ahsoka's feet and back to her eyes. "Well appearance doesn't say much about a person's personality or character, if good looks could tell you whether a person is good and bad looks that a person is evil, then the world would be too simple and very boring," Lux pointed out as he continued to walk. "But if it were so," as he was about to walk pass Ahsoka, he leaned towards her and spoke boldly looking into her crystal-blue eyes. "I would say that you're very good."

Ahsoka leaned her head back and widened her eyes not expecting such 'original' and genuine words. Irregardles if he belonged to the Separatists or the Republic, she expected him to act like a common boy but there was something very different about him. He semeed much more mature. 

Lux leaned back and continued to walk leaving Ahsoka dumbfounded. The young Togruta regained her composure and followed him. "You're different from the Separatists I've meet," Ahsoka admitted. 

"And how many Separatists have you met?" Lux asked. "You think we're all the bad guys, but how many of us have you actually met? Droids don't count."

"Well, other than military officers like Grievious or Ventress. None, I guess," Ahsoka replied. "You and your mother are the first."

Lux stopped before Ahsoka and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, look at me. Am I so bad?" he asked with a smirk looking at Ahsoka with his stare. Ahsoka didn't answer just looked at the ground. Once again she felt that strange 'aura'. She felt flustered and unsure what was going on.

****

**Raxus, Bonteri Palace, Living Room.**

Padmé watched the two from the window and took a sip from her glass. "I have a feeling Lux takes after you," she pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Mina turned to Padmé and smiled teasingly. "What do you mean, my dear?"

"You know what I mean," Padmé replied abashedly turning to face Mina. "He has that dominant presence and... that Bonteri 'kink'."

Mina chuckled playfully and sat down on a chair. "That's true," she admitted. "He's natural and even has better skills than I had at his age. All my aides can't stop talking about him and the 'nights'. Since we're talking about such things, how's your love life? Meet anyone interesting?"

"Not yet," Padmé lied taking a seat opposite the Senator. 

"Waiting for that prince in shining armour?" Mina asked taking a sip from her glass. "I'm sure you have many admirers. You're not exactly prude Padmé and I mean that in a good way."

"Mina!!" Padmé exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks. "I was eighteen and drunk!!"

"You weren't that drunk, my dear," stated Mina squinting her eyes with a mischievous smile. "And your voice was music to my ears. The way you moaned and struggled in those ropes... begging me to make you..."

"L-Let's change the topic," Padmé proposed.

Mina arched a regal brow. "Are you certain you want to change the topic? You were, after all, the one to bring it up," the woman pointed out while getting up and looking at the younger Senator.

Padmé's eyes dropped and a slight tinge of pink spread across her cheeks.

"No, you certainly were not as drunk as you claim if you remember the encounter with such reactions," Mina smirked as she walked toward the window and quietly closed the curtains. Her son knew what such changes meant. The Senator wanted some privacy. "You are not drunk now. And yet here you are for negotiations. Could it be that you hoped for some other negotiations as well?"

The younger woman squirmed under the direct line of questioning. She couldn't deny that she had remembered their last encounter several times… late at night when she was particularly lonely. Even after her marriage. With Anakin on the battlefield, her needs remained unsatisfied. Not to mention she had a stressful work and many times she wished she could relief it. Her heart ached, for one thing, her body for something else.

"Well?" Mina's dominating voice echoed through the room.

Padmé knew better than to look up. Instead, she found herself moving faster than her mind had a chance to catch up and deny her interest. Pure need drove her to her knees as her lips formed the words screamed out in the dead of night. "Please... Mistress," Padmé forgot how exciting those words sounded.

Satisfaction and power pulsed through Bonteri's veins. Out of respect for her late husband, she hadn't played in a while. Quiet little aides and younger men lacked the challenge that the representative before her. A former queen, a Senator, a political champion in her own right. The power exchange was tantalizing. "Come, little one. Let's see if we can't help ease the pain of our loneliness."

Quietly, the two women left the room, the younger trailing the elder.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahsoka and Lux were sitting on the edge of a small fountain when the son of Mina Bonteri noticed the closed curtains. He only smirked under his house knowing that Senator Amidala was about to experience something much more intense than rough negotiations. 


	2. An Addictive Itch

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking for a way to stall the young Jedi, to give his mother some more private time, Lux decided to play with the young Togruta. "So, is what my friends tell me true?" he asked out of the blue.

"I doubt it," Ahsoka replied quickly, though there was no anger in her tone.

"You don't even know what it is they say," Lux said rolling his eyes.

Her large blue eyes slid to him in curiosity. "You already told me that they think the Jedi are wrong and the reason for this war. That does establish an incorrect bias."

He smirked. The show of loyalty toward her life choices was admirable. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest leaning against a nearby pillar. "They say that the Jedi's only strength is in their use of the Force," he stated. "Without the Force or their lightsabers, they are weak."

Ahsoka's white eyebrow marks were raised in an expression of surprise and mild insult. "Is that what you think when you look at me? That I'm weak?" she asked.

With cool confidence, he stepped away and approached his prey. "Well, since you have been trying to make a point to correct rumours that you take offense to… I thought I would ask. If you would like to prove them wrong…" He let his words drift.

The young Jedi may be many things, but a coward, she was not. Her competitive spirit and the nagging feeling of her hurt pride were on the line. Weak? She just couldn't believe someone saw her as weak. "Fine. Sparing. Without the use of my lightsaber or the Force."

"What do I get if I win?" Lux was enjoying the fire in her eyes. Her spark of defiance. She was emotional, unlike the Jedi Masters he had heard so much about.

She shook her head. "This isn't about proving who is stronger. It is only to prove that the Jedi are not weak."

That almost surprised him, almost. Ashoka showed her emotions. She had taken the insult personally. However, she covered it with a sense of humility. Perhaps she was farther along in her Jedi training than he thought. 

Ahsoka stood up and detached her lightsabers from her belt placing them where she sat earlier. Both of them taking a fighting stance, they took a moment to size each other up. Appreciating position and form. Perhaps just a little bit more, though neither gave any overt indication of such thoughts.

"Come on Lux, show me what you've got," Ahsoka teased.

"Ladies first, my mother raised me to be a gentleman," Lux replied with a smirk. " _Well, a gentleman in public at any rate,_ " he added in his mind.

He barely had time to finish his sentence when the young Jedi moved. She jumped to the side and dropped to the ground before sweeping her leg out in an attempt to pull his feet out from under him. Fortunately, he saw it in time and took a large step to the side. She only caught one foot and his weight was balanced on the other until she had extended past him and he dropped his weight onto the foot closest to her. The momentum allowed him to push forward and roll behind the girl, only taking an elbow shot to his back along the way.

Ahsoka quickly spun out of his reach and sent a fist toward his head in the motion. Lux blocked it but left himself open for another hit to his solar plexus. The two quickly stood again and separated as they reassessed their opponents.

Both had been pleasantly surprised by the others speed and agility. It was obvious they were trained for hand to hand combat. Lux held back in his swings and deflections. But he had to admit, she was good. Really good.

He brought up his game a little to match hers, and to his surprise, she upped hers a bit more. Then he matched her again, and she upped her game again. Through the parries and twists, the blows and deflections, they danced in locked combat as near equals. Neither truly able to land a significant blow on the other. The skill level kept climbing as he tested her prowess.

As she lunged to strike one blow, Lux dropped his defence and used his free hand to grab her arm and pull her forward. He nearly had her in his arms to pin her down, when her foot slid back to hook his foot. She rolled away from his reach while he fought to regain stable footing.

They took a moment to stare at one another and regain their breath, watching intently for the next move. His face openly showed the joy he had in finding a worthy opponent to spar with. He still held back some. But he had not sparred with someone of this calibre since his father's death. He was truly starting to have fun.

Ahsoka grinned as she moved once again. She landed a good solid kick against his chest that sent him flying backwards.

Lux rolled until he could find his feet once again. He stood there gaping at her as she slid into a crouched position like a large cat. Her large eyes looked at him as if she could see into his soul and derive his next plans. Only a small smirk tugged at her lips.

Once more, she charged at him. However, this time, he didn't bother to block her attack. Fun was fun and dancing like this was quickly becoming a foreplay. To see her stomach muscles tense as she changed direction, the fluid twisting of her hips, the way her breast bounced when her blows hit his shield. He could really enjoy just feasting on her flesh.

But he was there to test her, to keep her preoccupied for a while. Her goal had simply been to prove the Jedi could fight without weapons or the Force. She had succeeded and then some.

However, Lux needed to wrap things up fast, before his growing erection would make everything difficult for him. So, as she came close, he twisted away enough to let the one arm pass him in its attempt to make contact. Quickly, he grabbed the wrist of the other. He kicked her feet out from under her.

They both went down hard with her pinned beneath him and her wrists locked into his grip. At the moment of realizing what he had done, her large blue eyes widened in sudden panic. " _How did I lose?_ "

But the sight and feel of her under his body had sent excited shivers racing through him. It took every ounce of willpower to not grind himself against her. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it. She was, after all, a Jedi in training. And the Jedi had strict rules against attachments. After a few seconds, he let go of her. Such a shame. Because he would love to test the limits of her defiance and trust. 

****

**Raxus, Bonteri Palace, At The Entrance to Mina's Bedroom.**

Upon reaching a door, Mina turned to Padmé with one last chance to leave. "I won't think any less of you and won't hold anything against you. If you stay it's because you wish to. Not for the negotiations, not for anything other than your own desire. This is your last chance. Leave now or come willingly," the Separatist Senator stated strongly, then she walked into the room with her head held high and left the door open.

Blood had rushed through Padmé's form at the mere thought of what lay in that room. Her skin shivered from the sudden lack of heat, all of it rushing to her most sensitive body parts. Her breasts had tightened, nipples rubbing against the rough fabric of her travel clothing. 

Complete chaos erupted in her mind. She was a married woman, a wife of a Jedi Knight, who never cheated on her. Would it be cheating if she would do it with another woman? If this would be only sex without real love would it be okay?

Her feminine core raged in a burning hunger, which needed to be satisfied. Conscience fought with primal desires and that submissive nature discovered by Mina years back. She knew what pleasures awaited her but she also knew what Anakin would think if he would found out. What if she would become addicted to this? Was she already addicted? 

Before she could lose the nerve, her body decided for her. Padmé stepped into the room and shut the door.

Mina sat on a stool in front of her vanity, lazily looking at the young woman before her. Her posture stood straight and tall, she was a woman accustomed to having the power. However, her head was bowed, eyes lowered. She did remember the lessons of their first encounter.

"Strip." The command was gentle yet left no room for question. Mina wouldn't start off too strong. There wasn't the assistance of alcohol to soothe the girl's nerves. Yet, to her surprise, the girl moved with little hesitation.

Her yellow-golden short-sleeved dress that came just above the knees with yellow-golden accents on the chest and the front of the skirt fell down. Her long orange gloves that come up slightly past her elbows joined the dress shortly after. Padmé wasted no time in taking off her black leggings and orange boots. 

Layer by layer, the smooth light skin was exposed. Even the pink bra and matching panties were taken off at the same speed. With the last motion, Padmé removed her hairband and let her long, brown hair fall down her back. The anticipation crawling up Mina's nerves as she responded to the girl. "Good girl," she cooed once Padmé was completely bare. "Show me little one. Just where is it that you crave my touch," she teased licking her lips.

Delicate hands moved gracefully. One raised up to cup her youthful breast. The other dipped to the area between her thighs. "Here, Mistress," she answered truthfully.

A dominant smirk grew. "On the bed!!" Mina commanded.

Padmé complied without hesitation and approached the bed. Without a word, she lay on her back and anxiously awaited the next commands. Mina's soft grey eyes devoured every inch of the beauty in her bed. Ideas and desires running rampant. They wouldn't have much time for anything too drawn out. With the calm collection of the dominant person she was, Mina slowly rose from her perch. She paused as she reached a particular chest of drawers. There, she pulled out several silk scarves and a few small toys that she would have a little fun with.

Padmé Amidala was an exquisite delicacy. She offered no resistance as Mina tied the scarves around her wrists and ankles. Having the former Queen of Naboo all spread and tied up in bed is probably an erotic fantasy of many people around the galaxy. The black silk stood in sharp contrast to her fair skin and the grey sheets below. 

Eyes blindfolded to heighten the anticipation focused only on the sensation being provided by her generous Mistress. The younger woman tried to regulate her breathing. The tightness of the scarves around her wrists and ankles as they spread her across the bed offered just enough pain to wince. The cool air blew across her overheated skin, causing the bumps to rise further and her dark nipples to pucker as her lust grew. She could see nothing and feel nothing, save those two distractions.

But she could hear the sounds of fabric being shifted and falling. Was that Mina's dress? Padmé heard the sounds of soft feet as they circled the bed.

Smack!

The sudden explosion of warm pain seared Padmé's breast with the sting of leather upon flesh. A single point of impact. Wide, slightly dulled compared to what it could be. Yet, still enough to make the girl gasp and arch her back. Partially from surprise, partially from pain mixed with pleasure. "Thank you, Mistress," Padmé bit her bottom lip.

Smack!

This time, the impact was her inner thigh. The girl squirmed. "Thank you, Mistress."

Mina grinned. That voice really did echo nicely in her room. Her own body already throbbing in need. The crop had been a gift from her husband. He had squirmed in much the same way when it was used on him.

Smack! Smack!

Padmé screamed out as the impact landed directly on her nipple, followed by a harder smack to her most sensitive area. "Thank you, Mistress," Padmé smiled feeling the delicious pain.

"Mmmm. Just look at those soaked little lips down here," Mina teased. The leather was pressed against the girl's lips. "You sure do know how to express your eagerness." The dominant woman cooed once again. Grey eyes devouring every movement of the girl's tongue as she licked her juices from the tip of her crop. Her body clenched in anticipation. 

Quickly, it was removed from her mouth and another smack landed on her other nipple.

Smack!

The wet impact stung more than the prior ones. Padmé thrashed on the bed. "Please Mistress," she begged.

"Oh, little one. We're just getting started." Mina reached down to pinch at the recently abused nipple, watching the girl try to twist. Guttural moans rumbled from her chest. "Show me that you deserve to have more!!"

"How?" Padmé asked in desperation. "Please Mistress, tell me how I can prove my submission?"

The mattress dipped as Mina climbed over her political friend. She settled her knees on either side of the younger woman's head facing her legs. Lowering herself, Mina reached to spread the intoxicating feminine folds enough to let a finger graze over her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Padmé jumped at the sensation and groaned as the finger continued down toward her entrance.

The girl's breath fanned across the older woman's pussy, allowing her to feel the moment Padmé's breath hitched. But that wasn't the game yet. No, first, she had to make sure her young submissive was ready for the next stage.

Two slender fingers slid themselves into her moist pussy. "Oooh! Thank you, Mistress," Padmé smiled blissfully showing her pearl white teeth.

"Don't thank me yet, my dear," Mina smirked.

After a few quick thrusts, Mina was sure that her little pet was wet enough for her part of the challenge.

Padmé felt a cool metal pressed against her warm, wet flesh as the extra large sized egg-shaped toy was pushed into her pussy. It applied pressure to a spot that sent stars dancing behind her eyes. Padmé panted at the intrusion. But then jumped at the toy began to buzz. "Thank you, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress," she began to repeat the words like a broken droid.

Mina leaned back, onto her knees and tisked the girl. "No, no. Now the real fun begins," she announced. Mina let the crop slap across the girl's thigh once again. "You had better use your mouth to show me just how well you serve your Mistress and you had better do it well. Because you won't have a reprieve from the crop, or the vibrations until I am properly satisfied." She twisted a nipple, happy to feel the gasp in her nether region. "And I won't let you cum until after I do." Then she lowered her dripping pussy to the girl's lips and sighed as they moved.

"Yes, Mistress," Padmé mumbled between kisses and licks.

The sights and sounds were glorious. Pure, unabashed, primal desire.

Padmé tossed and turned as much as her bindings would allow. Each impact with the crop caused the girl to writhe and moan. The vibrations of her desire carried through her lips and tongue as they delved into her Mistresses needs. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies and both women trembled as they approached their climax.

"You hold back little one. You don't get that pleasure until you give me mine," Mina ordered with another tweak of an abused nipple.

"Please, please, please, Mistress," Padmé begged. The sounds of begging and whimpering drew the dominant woman closer to her precipice.

With that, Padmé closed her lips around her Mistresses clit and sucked with everything she had. Her tongue swirling the tip as she sucked.

"Yes! Don't stop!" Mina lost her control as her world collapsed around her. Her fingers dropped the crop but found both of Padmé's breasts as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

Tension melted from her muscles as she fell from her high. Her hands released from the body below her, still trembling in need. She was a generous Mistress to those who served her well. "Your turn little one," Mina said as she leaned forward and found the girl's nerves with her teeth. With a soft bite and a few flicks of her tongue, Padmé screamed out her release. Her body shaking violently and her eyes rolling back underneath the blindfold as she finally let go.

"Thank you, Mistress." Padmé softly whispered as her body still bathed in the afterglow of her climax. It was all worth it.

"Get dressed my dear, Lux and your friend will return soon," Mina pointed out as she reached for the bindings.

****

**Sometime later – Raxus, Separatist Senate Building.**

Ashoka and Padmé were sitting on one of the top benches looking at Mina who was trying to convince the other Senator to negotiate peace with the Republic. "How many lives on both ends have to end before we see the futility? Surely there's room in the galaxy for the Confederate and the Republic planets to coexist," Mina stated forcefully. "I move we immediately open peace negotiations with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant."

Some Senators stood up and began to cheer in agreement. "The Corporate Alliance will never allow this to happen!!" a green-skinned female Senator named Voe Attel disagreed.

"This is a democracy," pointed out a pale blue-skinned male Senator named Kerch Kushi. "And unlike the Republic, Corporations do not rule us."

The room erupted again and the holographic image of Count Dooku, who watched the whole conversation from the start raised his hands. "Quiet!! In accordance with the bylaws of the Independent Systems, a voice is required," he stated. "All in favour of initiating peace negotiation with the Galactic Republic say 'aye'."

The Senators stood and many of spoke 'aye'. Mina also was one of them.

"All those who opposed," Dooku said.

The rest of the Senators spoke 'nay'. Padmé didn't know the exact count but she was sure there was definitely less 'nay' than 'aye', which Dooku actually confirmed when he spoke. "The ayes have it," announced the Count.

Mina turned her head towards the two and smiled victoriously. Padmé noticed that and smiled back, while Ahsoka remained serious and cautions.

****

**Nighttime – Raxus, Bonteri Palace.**

Deciding to return to Coruscant the next morning, Padmé and Ahsoka stayed the night at Bonteri's palace. In had enough space for them all to have their own room and privacy. Padmé lay in the bed thinking about the upcoming peace negotiations but her thoughts drifted away to the dominant beauty called Mina Bonteri from time to time. The Senator from Naboo groaned on the bed trying to fall asleep but she couldn't.

" _Why I can't stop thinking about her? Get yourself together girl,_ " Padmé scolded herself in her mind. " _You're a wife!! A Republic Senator!! What would Anakin do? He would punish you he would whip you and..._ " Padmé shook her head. " _What am I thinking?_ "

The Senator grabbed a pillow and covered her head in despair. She couldn't take it. " _Why am I so weak in dominant hands? What if Anakin would be like that?_ " she asked herself.

As Padmé's mind began to fill herself with images of her being tied up and dominated by Anakin, then by Mina, her body began to get hot. And when an image of Mina and Anakin together dominating her appeared in her, Padmé got up from the bed and left the room in her blue nightie.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Padmé knocked at Mina's bedroom door, after a few seconds the doors opened revealing the older Senator in a sexy black nightie. The woman stood with one hand behind her back and she didn't look as if Padmé had woken her up. "Having trouble sleeping, my dear?" Mina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," Padmé replied shyly biting her bottom lip. "I..."

Mina smirked and pulled her hand which was behind her back all the time. The woman held a pair of handcuffs and dangled them in front of her. Padmé's pussy immediately tingled and her nipples became like diamonds. "You know the rules," she said as she turned around. Mina began to walk while swinging her hips seductively. Padmé once again stood in front of the entrance to the bedroom completely speechless, but this time, her conflict ended quicker than before. When she closed the doors behind her, Padmé knew for certain... she was a natural sub and she was addicted.


	3. The Saving Thoughts

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Morning – Raxus, Raxulon Spaceport.**

"Well this is goodbye," Padmé said with a small smile as she and Ahsoka stood in front of the cruiser with Mina and Lux.

"I've been disappointed before, and yet. I almost feel as if this time the tide has changed in the war," Mina said approaching Padmé and pulling her hood on. "You must hurry." Mina looked at Ahsoka and spoke. "Goodbye, young one."

Lux, who stood with hand crossed over his chest took a step forward. "Do you really believe the Republic will vote for peace?" he asked with curiosity.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield, for your sake," Ahsoka replied with a small smirk. Lux arched his eyebrow and a half-smile appeared on his face. "Mine or yours?" he asked.

Ahsoka didn't reply only smiled and looked into his eyes, he really intrigued her. There was something very different about him, he wasn't evil like the Republic said all Separatists were, but he had something inside of him that Ahsoka didn't know if it was bad or good. She and Padmé turned around and entered the ship.

As they ascended the ramp, Ahsoka yawned. "Didn't sleep well?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping," Ahsoka replied. "I could've sworn I heard someone moaning."

"Oh, haha," Padmé giggled nervously as her face became flushed. "I'm sure that was just your imagination Ahsoka." Padmé quickly went deeper into the cruiser leaving Ahsoka dumbfounded.

" _What was that all about?_ " Ahsoka asked in her mind.

**Nightfall – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

When the two returned to Coruscant at nightfall, Padmé changed into her Senator attire and together with Ahsoka, they visited Chancellor Palpatine to share the news about the Separatists negotiations proposal.

"Well, well, well," Palpatine commented giving Amedda, who stood beside him, a quick glance. "This is quite the development."

"Your Excellency, we would be remiss, if not irresponsible, to reject the Separatists proposal," Padmé said forcefully while Ahsoka stood behind her and watched in silence.

"Of course," he agreed while holding a glass in his hand.

"An end to the fighting would mean there's no need to borrow money for more clones," she added. Palpatine placed a hand on her back taking her to the side and placing his glass on the tray. "I can see why would you want so badly to believe that the Separatist desire peace," he said.

"I don't understand," Padmé replied confused.

"In the past, whenever we've reached out our hands in peace, they've been slapped away," explained the Chancellor. "Can we believe that they're ready to sue for peace so easily?"

Padmé leaned towards the older human and spoke quietly. "If I might speak with you confidentially, I know this is sincere," she assured. "I've been in contact with my old friend, Mina Bonteri. And the origin of the proposal is with her.

"Bonteri? How was the dialog established?" Palpatine asked looking at a blank spot.

"Does it matter, Chancellor, if the result is an end to the war?" Padmé asked avoiding the answer.

"I see your point, my child," Chancellor replied gently touching her cheek. "Then we shall put the vote on the floor."

**Sometime later – Coruscant, Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber.**

Before heading to the convocation chamber, Padmé changed into her Senator attire. While she stood in the repulsor pod together with Captain Typho, Ahsoka sat on a small section close to the entrance and watched everything with curiosity. "Given that the Separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the need for additional troops seems ill-timed," Padmé said to the Senators.

"Which means there is no need to deregulate the banks," added Bail Organa.

"I say we vote that down now," suggested Onaconda Farr, the Rodian Senator.

"There is a move to vote on the proposed bill to lift regulation on the banking clan," announced Mad Ammedda. "You may enter your vote."

Senators began to press a button on their repulsorpods to vote, but before they finished the whole chamber was engulfed in darkness. Immediately after an emergency light illuminated the chamber in a darkish-red colour. They didn't know that Dooku ordered Grievous to sent his demolition droids disguised as sanitary units to Coruscant to conduct an act of sabotage. The droids moved to the Senate District power generator and set themselves up as living demolition charges, causing a massive power failure.

"We're under attack!!" the Twi'lek Senator, Orn Free Taa exclaimed in panic. All Senators began to move their pods to their original stations. After the Senate received a report of what happened, the Senators gathered once again but unfortunately not to continue the voting for lifting the regulations.

"The bombing of the generator has been confirmed as a Separatist attack!! They must pay for what they have done!!" demanded Senator Saam.

"But it was the Separatist Congress that issued the bill of peace!!" Padmé pointed out.

"Obviously a tactic to lower our defenses and launch this attack!!" Mas Amedda stated forcefully.

"No!! That's not true!!" Padmé argued.

"I move to immediately deregulate the banks," suggested Halle Burtoni, a Kaminoan Senator.

"We need a bank loan to get more troops, now!!" Senator Mot-Not Rab called out.

"What are we waiting for?!" asked Senator Zinn Paulness.

When the Senators began to cheer in agreement, Chancellor Palpatine spoke. "I'm afraid we've been given little choice. To ensure the safety of the Republic, we must deregulate the banks."

Padmé sat in her repulsorpod and shook her head sadly. Ahsoka, who stood near the entrance, slightly lowered her head with a disapproving expression.

**Coruscant, Senate Building.**

When it was over, the two females exited the chamber and walked down the hallway which was engulfed in red lights towards Anakin, who was finishing his conversation with a male Mon Calamari.

"I'm returning your Padawan," Padmé said.

Anakin folded his arms and replied as he turned his gaze at Ahsoka. "I'm sorry that your talks with Bonteri failed."

"How did you know?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere Ahsoka, that was dangerous and reckless going to Raxus," Anakin scolded. "Not to mention illegal," he added looking at Padmé, who didn't meet his gaze and kept silent.

"You went to far this time," he said as the three began to walk.

"You would do the same," Ahsoka argued. "You do the same all the time."

"This was too much," Anakin said.

"Maybe so, but I did realize something," Ahsoka stated looking at the floor in deep thought. "The politics of this war, are not as black and white as I once thought they were."

Anakin's expression softened and a slight smile appeared on his face. He looked at Padmé, who has the same expression.

**Some time later – Nighttime – Raxus, Bonteri Palace.**

Lux lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. The young boy could not keep his mind off Ahsoka. The young Togruta intrigued him so much, he couldn't sleep and fantasized about her. The things he could do to her if she would become his sub.

As his thoughts began to take a naughty turn, he heard a noise downstairs despite the rain outside. If Lux would've been asleep, he would not heard it. At first, he simply thought that one of the servant girls knocked over something, but it was different, like a sound of a breaking window. Someone entered their house.

Lux got up from the bed, opened a drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a blaster. Without hesitation, he quickly left his bedroom in nothing but his shorts.

As he descended the stairs barefoot, he noticed one of the broken shards and wet footprints, which confirmed his suspicions. At first, he thought that it was just some random thief, but the jewellery that lay on the table nearby wasn't touched. Lux quickly followed them and noticed with worry that the footprints led towards his mother's bedroom.

The doors were opened and when the young Bonteri stopped in the doorway, he noticed two figures armed with blasters approaching the bed in which slept Mina Bonteri. Without hesitation, Lux aimed his blaster at them and yelled. "Hey!!"

The figures turned around and as they aimed their blasters at him, Lux fired two times without hesitation. Thanks to his training, he shot one figure in the chest and the other in the shoulder. While the first one fell to the floor dead, the second sunk to his knees and dropped the blaster.

Mina woke up with a gasp and looked around both confused and sleepy. "What's going on?!" she asked. When she noticed a dead body, Lux and wounded stranger, she quickly got up from her bed. "Who are you?!"

Lux approached the wounded figure and kicked the blaster out of his range. He took a good look at him. A male human in late twenties with no distinctive traits. Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin. It wasn't someone he knew. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Lux demanded.

"I have nothing to say to a son of a traitor!!" the guy snarled turning his gaze towards the woman.

"Traitor?" Mina asked surprised as she blinked few times trying to completely wake up. "What are you talking about?"

"You betrayed the Separatist Alliance by trying to negotiate with the damn Republic!!" he replied. "Count Dooku ordered your execution."

Lux looked at his mother, who had a shocked expression on her face. "B-But he agreed to the negotiations!!" Mina stated with anger and confusion. She didn't understand what was going on. They all voted, and he agreed to the outcome. He... betrayed them.

"Is there someone else with you?" Lux asked. The man shook his head in silence. The young Bonteri aimed the weapon at him and pulled the trigger. Another dead body slumped to the floor.

Mina wasn't a stranger to violence and blood. The fact that her son just now executed a man wasn't something terrible for her. She was more angry than shocked and felt betrayed because of the whole situation. Her eyes were focused on the two bodies and she was lost in thoughts. "We need to leave," Lux said with a serious tone. "If Dooku wants you dead, he will send another agent when he doesn't hear from these two."

His mother took a deep breath and exhaled with a nod. She understood, but the question was, where would they go?

The two servant girls dashed into the room. The blaster fire woke them as well. "Miss Bonteri is everything alright!?" asked the one with blonde hair. They gasped and covered their mouths when they spotted the dead bodies.

"Pack our things, we're leaving," Mina ordered not taking her eyes off the bodies. "Take only the most important things, leave the rest. Hurry!!"

The girls didn't fully understand the situation, but they never questioned the Bonteri family. Without a single word of protest, they left the room. "I'll go change," informed Lux as he gave the bodies one last glance. With a frown, he turned around and left the room.

Mina began to think where they could hide. Raxus was out of the question since Dooku could find them there. Theoretically, all Separatists places could, and probably have, his agents. The only possible option was the other side of this conflict... the Republic. Mina knew only one person which could help them in this situation, Padmé.

**Coruscant, Senate Building, Amidala's Office.**

Padmé sat behind her desk when her personal holoprojector beeped. At first she didn't have the urge to take any calls since she was busy preparing for another meeting with the Senators, but she reached for the device anyway. When she activated it, a holographic image of her friend, Mina Bonteri appeared on her hand. "Mina? What's going on?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé, my dear, I need a big favour from you," said the older woman. "Two of Dooku's agents wanted to kill me because of my proposition. Thankfully, Lux heard them breaking into our home and reacted in time, but now need a place to hide. We aren't safe on Raxus anymore. Can you help us?"

The former Queen's eyes widened. The attack on the power grid, the attempt on Mina's life. Everything started to make sense. "O-Of course I'll help," she assured instantly. "Do you have a way off Raxus?"

"Yes, but we would need to travel to Republic territories," replied the older Senator.

"Then fly to Naboo, I can find you a place to stay there," Padmé suggested. "I'll notify Naboo autorithies so you won't have any trouble."

"Thank you," Mina bowed her head with gratitude. With that they ended the transmission. Padmé was sure that the peace negotiations wouldn’t reach a good end since Dooku himself lied and in reality was against the idea of peace.

**A few hours later – Naboo, Theed Spaceport.**

Just like Padmé predicted, Dooku contacted the Senate during the second meeting. The Sith Lord announced that the Republic attacked the Separatists people and that Mina Bonteri, the sponsor of the peace accord, was among the casualties. Because of that, he withdrew the proposal for peace. Padmé knew that it was his plan all along. Right now, however, she needed to help Mina and Lux so she left Bail Organa to handle the bill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked standing next to his wife. The Jedi Knight and his Padawan accompanied the Senator of Naboo to meet the 'former' Separatist. Just like Padmé asked, only those two were with her. She didn't want any clones or other Jedi to treat them like enemies.

"Yes, I'm sure Anakin," replied the Senator. "Mina almost died because she decided to stand up and fight for peace. It's our duty to help our allies."

Anakin didn't reply to that. What Padmé said was true, but his problem was different. He had nothing against Mina and her son, but since Dooku wanted to kill the Bonteris, who travelled to Naboo, this could place the planet and most importantly, Padmé in danger.

When the ship that carried the Bonteri family landed on the platform, the three approached it and watched as the ramp lowered itself. Padmé spotted Mina and Lux along with their two servants and immediately ran up to them. "I'm so glad you made it," she said giving her friend a hug.

"Same here my dear," Mina replied with a faint smile. "I still can't believe how wrong I was about Dooku. I thought, he wanted peace. I was a fool."

"You're not the first one who became a victim of the Sith manipulations," Anakin stated feeling compassion towards the woman.

Mina looked at Anakin and nodded. "You must be Master Skywalker, I heard many good things about you."

"Good for the Separatists or for the Republic?" Anakin asked with a sly smile.

"You may not believe it, but many Separatists actually have a good opinion about you," replied the Senator.

While the three talked, Ahsoka looked and approached Lux, who carried the luggage. The young Togruta smiled and spoke. "You know, it may sound strange, but it is a good thing that this happened. Now we don't have to fight with each other and can be allies."

"That's true, for your sake," Lux teased with a smile. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response.

Lux's smile faded and his expression became serious. "What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her blue eyes.

"I need to thank you," Lux stated.

"For what? It was Padmé's idea, so you should thank her not me," Ahsoka said confused.

"Yes, but it's thanks to you, I was able to save my mother," Lux replied making her confused even more. "I thought about you the whole night and I was awake because of that. Normally, I would have been asleep and not able to hear Dooku's agents breaking in, which would end... horribly. So, thank you."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her mouth opened. She didn't know how to respond to that and only hoped her Master didn't hear that or else this would lead to an unpleasant conversation. When Padmé, Anakin, and Mina began to walk, Lux and the two servants followed. "Don't worry about the luggage, I can handle it," Lux added with a smirk. Ahsoka was too shocked to react to his words. Only after a few seconds, she snapped back to reality and ran to catch up to them.

**Naboo, Theed.**

Padmé knew about one empty mansion that was left in the capital of Naboo by the previous owner, who left the planet and decided to live on Corellia. It was her old friend and he told her that if she ever wanted to have it, she could take it. The Senator from Naboo decided to give the mansion to the Bonteri family.

"Are you sure we can stay here?" Mina asked. "This place is bigger than our old home."

"Of course," Padmé assured with a smile. "I'll make sure you have everything you need."

"Thank you so much Padmé," Mina smiled warmly at the younger woman. She looked at her servant girls and gave them a nod. They knew that they could begin to settle in and unpack everything they brought with them.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meantime, Lux was exploring the whole mansion. True it was very fancy, but he preferred his old home. Mostly because they were forced to leave it or risk their lives, that’s what really angered him. The young Bonteri already thought about dealing with Dooku. He wanted revenge. The agents hadn't succeeded in killing his mother, but that didn't matter.

When Lux entered a different section of the mansion and looked into one of the bedrooms, a mischievous smile appeared on his face. The boy spotted a large bed with a red mattress and an interesting bedpost, which he could use to 'play'. What's more, he noticed the mattress had many adjustable black straps that were coming from under it. He didn't have such bed in his home. Lux didn't know what kind of a man the former owner was, but he had good taste.

As he just began to imagine the young Togruta tied up on this bed, he heard her voice behind him. "Lux?" Bonteri turned around and spotted Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

"Your mother told us in detail about what happened," Ahsoka stated. "You killed someone. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lux shrugged.

"It's not easy to kill someone and it may leave you mentally scarred," the young Padawan pointed out.

"My mother was in danger and they wanted to kill me as well, so I needed to kill them, simple as that," Lux said calmly. "I won't allow anyone to hurt someone precious to me and I don't need that Jedi philosophy to tell what is good and what is bad. Would you do the same?"

"To kill in cold blood while my opponent is helpless and on its knees? No," Ahsoka replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I understand what happened but..."

"No you don't," Lux replied with a slight anger which Ahsoka sensed. He wasn't angry at her but at Dooku. He approached the young Togruta and looked in her eyes. "We were betrayed and almost killed because we wanted to fight for peace. Imagine the Jedi Order betrayed you. How would you feel? Would you be upset? Angry? Would you want retribution? I know I want revenge for what happened, and I won't stop until Dooku is dead."

There was confidence and power behind his words. Just like anger but also control, which was really confusing for the young Padawan.

"Thank you once more for... being in my head," Lux replied and chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go get my stuff."

Lux passed Ahsoka in the doorway and left the bedroom. Ahsoka turned around and look at his back. "You're welcome," she said silently and for a slight second, her eyes travelled down to his rear end. Ahsoka shook her head scolding herself in her mind for such thing and returned to her Master.


	4. The Lust for Revenge.

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Two mounths later - Naboo, Theed, Bonteri's Mansion.**

It had been two months since the last time Lux saw Ahsoka, yet he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He knew it was wrong to fantasize about her. As a Jedi Padawan, she was off limits. Innocent and meant to be kept that way.

He had hoped she was nothing more than a curiosity. A fleeting fancy. Still, in the quiet of the night, his mind returned to memories of how her muscles moved, her soft skin, and those large eyes full of wonder and emotion. In frustration, he scrubbed at his face. He had tried everything to forget about the one girl he shouldn't want.

He had played with others, only to find that he left unsatisfied. It met his basic needs, but he wanted more. He wanted to control the little warrior. Thoughts of her submission burned through him. She wasn't a meek servant girl. She was strong, well trained, independent, opinionated, and downright captivating. Gaining her trust, seeing her offer herself, would be a true test of will.

She was a prize his body craved so fiercely, he found himself taking cold showers more often than he ever had in his life. The young Togruta wasn't the only thing he craved though.

Revenge!! Lux wanted revenge for what Dooku had done to them. He forced them to run like rats. He drove them out of their home. He needed to pay, and the young Bonteri had a plan.

A few days earlier, Lux actually managed to contact the Sith Lord and accuse him of trying to kill his mother Mina Bonteri. While they talked Lux discreetly used a holotrace device to discover Dooku's location. He had a location, but he needed help. Despite his combat training, he knew that he wasn't able to kill a Sith Lord alone. He needed help.

Despite his mother's protests and pleas, Lux contacted a group called Death Watch. Like the young Bonteri, Vizsla also desired revenge on Dooku after Death Watch's attempt to take over Mandalore fell through, resulting in Dooku withdrawing his support of the organization. Together, Bonteri and Vizsla planned to find Dooku with the holotrace device and then, with knowledge of his location, Death Watch would help Bonteri assassinate the Sith.

"I'm worried about him Padmé," Mina stated as she approached Padmé and Ahsoka, who acted as Padmé's personal bodyguard. "He cannot stop thinking about Dooku and his revenge on him." The two Senators were about to head to Coruscant for the Senate meeting, when Lux quickly descended the stairs, ignoring all three females.

"Lux where are you going?" Mina asked.

"To meet my contact on Carlac," Lux replied quickly as he buttoned up his jacket in a hurry. 

"Don't go to them, Lux!!" Mina called out loudly.

"Who is he planning to meet?" Ahsoka asked following the young Bonteri with her blue eyes.

"A group called Death Watch," Mina replied. Both Ahsoka's and Padmé's eyes widened. They know about the group's reputation and who they were. The Senator from Naboo, looked at the young Togruta and Ahsoka understood the gaze perfectly. The Padawan dashed after Lux in attempt to stop him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lux left the mansion through the back door and ascended the ramp of the H-2 executive shuttle, which belonged to his mother. As he was about to close the ramp, he heard a familiar voice of which he dreamt in the nights. "Lux, wait!!"

The young Bonteri turned around and noticed the young Togruta, who ran up to him and stopped on the middle of the ramp. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "You can't just go to Death Watch, they're Mandalorian terrorists and murderers!!"

"We share the same goal," Lux replied. "We want to kill Dooku."

Ahsoka looked at Lux with worry. "That's a path you shouldn't take Lux," she stated. "The only one you'll get killed is you. Your mother doesn't want to lose you."

"That's my decision to make," Lux said firmly and took a few steps towards Ahsoka. He looked her in the eye and added. "So either come with me and keep your eyes on me or return to Senator Amidala and my mother and keep them safe."

Ahsoka swallowed her saliva when Lux stared at her with his hardened eyes. She exhaled through her nose and walked pass Lux into the ship. The young Bonteri smirked and joined her. After a few seconds, the ramp closed, and the shuttle launched.

****

**Sometime later – Planet Carlac.**

When Lux and Ahsoka landed on the snow-covered planet, the young Togruta sat in the co-pilot seat and thought about the conversation with her Master during the flight. Padme informed Anakin about Lux's plan, so the Jedi Knight immediately contacted Ahsoka.

The young Togruta explained the situation to her Master. When he asked why she didn't use a mind trick on him, she replied that Lux wasn't weak minded, far from it, but when he asked why she didn't stop him with the Force, Ahsoka said that she didn't want to hurt him. The truth, however, was different. Spar was one thing, but Ahsoka couldn't find the strength in herself to fight him for real.

Anakin, to her relief, told her to follow Lux and learn about Dooku's location so that the Jedi could capture the Sith Lord before the Mandalorians. Ahsoka decided not to waste any more time, she grabbed a warm set of clothes, hid her lightsabers and joined the young Bonteri, who stood in front of the ship outside.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ahsoka asked. "I still think we should return to Coruscant, the Jedi could use your information in a better way than Death Watch."

"Dooku needs to die and we both know the Jedi won't kill him," Lux replied. "He'll escape prison and people will suffer once again."

Before Ahsoka could reply, Lux noticed Mandalorians, which landed around them one after another, with the help of their jetpacks. The seventh and last Mandalorian, which Ahsoka assumed was a woman spoke. "Hey kid, you're late."

"Death Watch," Ahsoka whispered.

"Did you get us what we need?" asked the Mandalorian woman as she approached Lux.

"Yes, I have the information with me," answered the young Bonteri.

The woman turned her helmet towards Ahsoka. "Who's this?" the Mandalorian asked.

Lux looked at Ahsoka, who looked at the ground. "I'm his... I'm his... betrothed," she announced herself with a wide, awkward grin and grabbed Lux's arm.

The young Bonteri didn't expect that and almost chuckled in response but managed to remain serious. "That's right," he confirmed.

"Betrothed, huh?" the woman approached Ahsoka and grabbed her by the cheeks. The young Togruta shook her head free and gave her a rebel look. The Mandalorian walked behind Ahsoka and slapped her rear end. "Little skinny, isn't she?"

Ahsoka gasped, turned around and was about to fight when Lux stepped between them. "She has curves where she needs them," he stated giving the woman a displeased look. "For me she's perfect, and I don't like when someone touches her without hers and 'my' permission, even if that someone is another woman."

The young Togruta looked at Lux perplexed, she didn't know if he just played his role or talked seriously. The Mandalorian leaned her back slightly and after a moment of silence, she replied. "Such a caring husband. Heh, let's move, the snow is coming."

When Mandalorians drove up with a landspeeder and two speeder bikes, Ahsoka and Lux approached the vehicles. Lux took a seat beside the Mandalorian who drove the landspeeder, but when the young Togruta wanted to sit behind the Mandalorian on a spider bike, Lux called out to her. "Come on darling, you can sit on my lap."

Ahsoka froze and gave the young Bonteri a shocking glare. She didn't want the Mandalorians to become suspicious, so she complied. "Don't overdo it," she whispered as he reached around her waist.

"It was your idea, betrothed," Lux teased, making Ahsoka blush.

****

**Planet Carlac, Vizsla's Camp.**

When the group finally reached the camp, Ahsoka and Lux got out of the landspeeder. They approached the Mandalorian woman, who gestured towards one of the tents. "The boss will see you in there," she stated.

Lux and Ahsoka entered the tent. The young Togruta looked at Lux with a frown. "What did you get us into?!"

"Since when is a dangerous situation too much for a Jedi?" Lux asked.

"Dangerous missions are one thing, this is just acting stupid and risking one's life out of selfish revenge," Ahsoka stated.

"I won't sit like a rat and wait till Dooku decides to send another group of assassins for us!!" Lux exclaimed. 

"I know how you feel Lux but this is not a good way," Ahsoka stated. "Death Watch are not some idealistic political group. They'll get the information and kill you. They swore to destroy Jedi. You don't know what you're-"

Lux noticed some shadows as someone approached the tent. He reacted quickly, grabbed Ahsoka and silenced her with a deep kiss. Her eyes widened when Lux snuck and placed his hand on her neck and grabbed firmly. She couldn't escape the steel-like grip without the Force and she felt his tongue inside her mouth. To her horror, she caught herself enjoing it.

The young Bonteri gestured with his eyes at something behind her and then Ahsoka heard a male voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lux let go of Ahsoka, who had a blush on her cheeks and gasped for air. "I thought it would take you longer to get here," Lux replied with shrug.

"Well I'm here and it's time to talk business," the Mandalorian leader stated and took off his helmet, revealing the face of Pre Vizsla. He looked at Ahsoka and added. "Tell your woman to leave."

Lux only looked at Ahsoka and nodded with a reassuring smile. Before she could say anything, the Mandalorian woman grabbed her by the arm pulled her out of the tent.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later, during the evening, the Mandalorians ordered a feast, which the girls, which were kidnapped from a nearby town, had to prepare along with Ahsoka. The young Togruta and the other girls were given trays with food, which they needed to serve. Ahsoka approached Lux and presented him the tray. "Hungry?" she asked with a faked smile. "Try not to choke on your stupidity," she added with a whisper when Lux took a bowl of soup.

"I see your woman has fit in well," Vizsla spoke and leaned towards Lux. "Now how well do you fit in?"

"All I want is Dooku dead," Lux replied.

"Vizsla!!" a male voice called from the entrance of the tent. All eyes turned towards the village elder, who entered along with two other members of the nearby town.

"Chieften Pieter," Vizsla stood up. "I don't remember summing you."

"You have taken our women, stolen our food, and threaten us for too long," Pieter said with accusing tone. 

"Brave of you to come here with such bold words," stated Vizsla.

"You are no longer welcome here!!" said the village elder.

"Well if our presence here is unwelcomed, well make ready to leave," said the Mandalorian leader. All other Mandalorians smirked.

"And you'll return our people to us?" asked Pieter with hope.

"Yes, sunrise tomorrow, you have my word," Vizsla promised.

"Very well, we'll be waiting," said Pieter. Afterward, he and the two men left the tent.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the dinner as Lux prepared for bed, he heard a noise behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ahsoka being pushed through the entryway.

"What is wrong with you?" she grumbled at the guard who manhandled her.

"As my betrothed, Vizsla granted me the favour of letting you stay with me for the night," he waved off the guards who chuckled at the implications. Though fortunately, they didn't see the look of panic flash across the Padawan's face. Lux made sure that he pulled her into his arms for a kiss before she could react.

It wasn't deep, it wasn't overly passionate as the one earlier. It didn't need to be. He just needed to give the guards a reason and time to leave before Ahsoka tripped up on her cover story. Lux might have been the one to seek out the Death Watch, but he wasn't willing to hand over the young Jedi. She wouldn't survive if they knew who she really was. No, the kiss was only a protective measure, no matter how much he wanted to taste her more deeply.

After the sounds of the guards had dissipated into silence, the two finally pulled away.

Ahsoka pushed against his chest with power, her anger obviously rising. He nearly smirked. She still hadn't gained command over her emotions.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"It was just a kiss to keep you safe," Lux tilted his head to watch her as his arms crossed over his chest.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally twisted her face in confused frustration. "Not that part, that made logical sense given my stupid cover story. I'm talking about here. This. Death Watch. Don't you see just how dangerous they are?"

"Yes, they are dangerous. That's why they'll help me kill Dooku," he glared at her. Why couldn't she understand?

Ahsoka took a further step back. "This…" She pointed out the entryway. "This isn't the right way. They don't care who they hurt Lux."

"They said they would return the people from the village in the morning," Lux stated.

"And you believe them?" Her large blue eyes looked up into his lighter blue, pleading with him to see beyond his anger. "Think about it long and carefully. The Death Watch kidnapped the villagers. The women are forced to be servants, submissive to their captors like slaves. Do you really think they will just let them go?"

"Did any of those women tell you they are here against their will?" Lux asked. "That they are forced to be submissive?"

"They said they were kidnapped," she retorted strongly.

"That isn't the same thing," he answered calmly.

But it sparked her indignation. "How can you accept any of that? It's wrong Lux. It's wrong to treat people as slaves, kidnap them and force them into service."

A heavy sigh left his lips. "Ahsoka, you don't understand basic natures of people. You are young, and the Jedi do not teach you about such things."

She reared back in shock. It felt as if he had just slapped her. How could he be so, so, so infuriating?

"There are people in the universe who chose to be submissive. It is in their nature for one of many reasons." Lux chose his words carefully. "I have had no time to speak with the village women, so I don't jump to assumptions about their motives. I agree that kidnapping is wrong. I agree that forcing anyone to servitude is wrong. What I don't know is if they are truly in such a situation. And at this moment, it seems rather irrelevant if they will return home tomorrow morning."

"People chose to be submissive?" The idea was so foreign to her. She was a Jedi in training. She had been learning to be a warrior, a master of her emotions, a scholar of knowledge. If his words were true, how had she not heard of such things? "That doesn't make sense," she said.

Lux let out a deep and dark chuckle. "Careful Ahsoka Tano, you tempt me to teach you things that your Masters wouldn't approve of." He left the warning to hand in the air as he turned back to the basin to wash his face. She was young, but she was old enough to make her own decisions.

"But if you know of things that I don't, I would want to learn," she stated. Her innocence was adorable.

Closing his eyes and leaning on the table in front of him, he savoured the moment. "There are people who participate in games of power exchanges. One taking on a role of dominance. The other taking on a role of submission," he explained.

"Why?" she tilted her head and propped a hand on her hip.

"Because they both gain something from the experience. They gain a respect for control. Control of themselves and sometimes control of other people. It is a game of a sexual nature, pushing the boundaries of behaviour, trust, pain, and pleasure in ways that nothing else can."

Her face scrunched in disgust. "That sounds like something someone would say to justify using their slaves for improper things."

Lux rolled his eyes. "No. It's a relationship of mutual consent. Not slaves as you think of them. Though I can't say that there aren't some out there who ignore the rules. The true core of the experience is trust. You don't have that if the person is forced."

"Then why do it?" Ahsoka asked.

He finally turned to look at her. His eyes dark and full of the lust he had fought to keep down. The Togruta girl tested his limits and she didn't even know it. Her defiance and innocent confusion were mixed in delightful ways. Rather than answer her right away, he stalked up to her.

She gulped as she felt like his prey. His look was so raw full of feral desire that it made her uncomfortable. Nervously, she stepped back to try to maintain the distance between her and Lux. What was wrong with him?

All too quickly, she ran out of the room. Her back pressed against a pole, she couldn't retreat further.

Lux closed the distance and slowly raised his hands from his sides, lightly capturing her own along the way. Once both hands were held above her head, he tightened the hold and leaned into the young Jedi. His hard body pressed against her soft curves. By the Force, he hadn't been able to forget the feel of her under him the first day they met.

"I can see the shivers on your neck." His voice was husky, and it affected her body in ways she had never expected before. "Your breasts have hardened under the contact, your breath has become ragged and your heart is racing, flushing your skin."

"S-Stop," Ahsoka stuttered. She tried to pull her hands away, to push him off, but she couldn't. And honestly, she wasn't completely sure she wanted to.

Lux pulled back enough to stare into her eyes. "This is power Ahsoka. The power to say no. Or the power to give your trust to someone else for a time. To trust them to take care of you in ways that others couldn't. No expectations of attachments or relationships if you don't want them. Just raw, primal, experience. The knowledge and control of yourself cannot be found in any other way. That is what the Jedi hold you back from."

With that, he pushed away from her and moved to toss some blankets onto the floor. "You can have the bed."

 _"Sleep? He expects me to sleep after that!?!"_ Ahsoka thought. She felt like a puddle of nervous, over-heated, goo.


End file.
